I Never Saw
by Empress Of The Tale
Summary: It's the end of school and Sasuke is less than amused by Naruto's idea of a yearbook message. Oneshot, Oral, Yaoi


bDisclaimer: /b As always I don't own Naruto… and it's very cruel to constantly be reminded of that fact. I have feelings you know! And delusions that are constantly being shattered. Have you no heart?!

Oh and poem isn't mine either. I forget whose it is… but it 'aint mine. Purple cows, wot wot!

bAuthors Note: /b This is what is commonly known as a muse finder. My foolish, bad-tempered, gender-confused muse had gone and disappeared on me again. Very rude of her/him/it but alas, it happens. Enjoy! I'm trying something a little different and… I dunno… stuff.

First time doing smut. Er… hehe. Smutty smut.

center ---

Messege

bI Never Saw…/b /center

iI never saw a purple cow,

I never hope to see one;

But I can tell you anyhow,

I'd rather see than be one./i

Sasuke's lips were pressed into a thin, un-amused line as he read the message his classmate had left in his yearbook. He had been expecting something… well, more. Sure they had treated each other as rivals for most of their odd friendship, and they'd given each other black eyes on more than one occasion, but they also stood by each other. They had faced the challenges of youth together. When Naruto had gotten pneumonia after some stupid stunt Sasuke had threatened to stick a needle in the doctor's arm, in an uncharacteristic show of rage, if his blonde idiot friend didn't come out of the hospital as good as new.

Now they might never see each other again, both young men heading off to completely different colleges at other sides of the country, and_ this_ was all that he got. No 'I'll miss you' or 'good luck', of course not. Because Naruto was stupid. And because Naruto was stupid the words written in Sasuke's books by the most important person in his life was a fucking nonsense poem about a fucking purple cow.

And that stupid idiot had the nerve to wear a satisfied grin.

"What is this?"

Sasuke figured he may as well ask, just in case it had a double meaning. Though if that meaning was something along the lines of him being a purple cow, he would deck the insufferable moron and consider it a failed friendship.

"It's a poem." Came the bright reply.

"I know that." Both his voice and his expression had suddenly become rather deadly. Naruto seemed oblivious to the sudden frost in the air. "And?"

"And er… it's about a purple cow."

"Oh no, really? I thought it was about a pink duck. The inner mysteries of the world have opened up before me."

Nobody could do sarcasm like Sasuke. A fact that he prided himself upon. Of course, Naruto had the unique ability of ignoring the heavy layers of sarcasm because A) he was too dense to understand Sasuke's dry wittiness or B) he knew that ignoring it shitted Sasuke up the wall.

Both options seemed plausible. Though Sasuke's ego preferred A.

"Aha, you're so funny sometimes."

Sasuke's eye gave a minute twitch. "Did you write it?"

"Nope. Okay Sasuke, now you have to write something in my book."

Sasuke's heart was bitter. Bitter like a very bitter lemon. So as bitter as he was his pen glided into the wonderful words out:

_Fuck you_

It was Sasuke's turn for a satisfied smile, and he added at the bottom as an afterthought:

_Love Sasuke_

Upon handing it back he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the indignant squawk that was sure to come. At which point he would explain how being stupid and having brain particles kicked out during karate, or judo, or tae-kwon-do, or whatever it was that Naruto did on his time off that involved hitting things, was no excuse for being an insensitive jerk and writing poems about cows in your best friends year book when you might possibly never see that best friend again.

But Sasuke's plan did not go as expected. Of course not. Plans failed around Naruto, because Naruto was unpredictable. Naruto didn't play by the rules. Naruto did amazingly stupid shit like throwing both books aside, grabbing Sasuke's head in both hands and forcing their lips together in a fierce, possessive kiss that turned Sasuke's knees to jelly.

Once Naruto had pulled back Sasuke managed an inarticulate and very embarrassing 'hur' sound, which when said in the safe, confines of Sasuke's mind sounded more like 'what the fuck? Why the hell did you just kiss me you dead last piece of…; and so on and so forth.

Sasuke was upset because it wasn't supposed to be like this. Their first real kiss was supposed to be somewhere romantic. Somewhere sophisticated. Not at the back of the empty school where there was no roses, no wine, not even a fucking bed. Just grass, concrete, leaky water taps and one huge ugly building.

But then… this must be goodbye. Beggars can't be choosers after all. He had left it for too long; repressed his feelings like the usual emotionally stunted teen male was supposed to. Now this might be his one chance and Sasuke was damn well going to take it.

Even if it meant sex on concrete!

So decision made, and with the vague hope that nobody was out walking their dogs this afternoon, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto.

What ensued was a mass of tangled limbs on a hard ground and one blonde whining 'what the hell…?'. Sasuke silenced any further complaints by sticking his hand up his friend's shirt.

It was all justified really. Sasuke had been given a shit poem as a parting gift and now he was going to, quite literally, fuck Naruto. Naruto caught onto thing quickly, for once, and the game began.

Hot, sweaty, delicious fun! Hands finally exploring all the places they had longed to go for years. Lips melting into each other perfectly. Tongues licking up beads of sweat from forbidden placed. Sasuke was delighted to find that biting down on a certain part of Naruto's neck elicited a delightful moan of pleasure. He chose to exploit that weakness, and a few others he discovered along the way, until Naruto was panting for breath, hips jerking upwards subconsciously. The sound of his name on those lips made the ache of longing with Sasuke almost unbearable.

Naruto was an unpredictable creature; that was part of his charm. His also didn't like to lose. In other words, he liked to be the one that dominated. Something Saske realized was going to carry to the bedroom, or concrete ground, when he suddenly found himself flipped over. Their positions were reversed and within a matter of seconds Sasuke was a mewling pile of nothing in Naruto's surprisingly talented hands. Sasuke would have complained about how unfair this was if it hadn't felt so damn good.

Besides, if he did complain, Naruto would only come back with something inane like 'you look like you should be on the bottom anyway', laughed and continued licking what he was licking.

Ah… fuck!

Sasuke gave a loud moan, his head falling back and his fingers gripping desperately onto whatever he could grab of his friend, as a hand slid into his pants. Now that really wasn't fair. How was he supposed to beat a move like that? As Naruto began jerking him off with a wolfish grin on his face, Sasuke held onto the other young man for dear life and completely lost himself from the world. This was quite possible the moment he had been living for. The absolute pleasure had him arching upwards to bite down on Naruto's shoulder, giving a muffled shout of his lover name and feeling that ultimate release.

Tsk. All his alone attempts paled in comparison to this mastery of the hand. Henceforth Sasuke would make Naruto do this whenever they were together. Yes, that would be nice.

Sasuke looked hazily up at his companion, realizing rather belatedly that Naruto was licking sticky, white semen from his fingers Sasuke swallowed with great difficulty. He could die a happy, happy man.

"You have to do me now Sasuke. It's only fair."

Fair? Sasuke nearly laughed. Naruto didn't know the meaning of fair.

Angling himself upwards he captured Naruto's hand wit his own, finishing of the cleaning job. He gave every finger his special attention, sucking in and out, running his tongue the skin. He was amused to find that Naruto was tembling by the time he was done. It was nice to see a lust filled, misty-eyed blonde.

"Sit back."

Naruto did as he was told quickly. Sasuke shuffled closer, reaching out to unbutton grey shapeless pants. Not even school approved hideous clothing, creating for the sole purpose of crushing the teenage libido, would not Sasuke from reaching his goal. With a quick pull and maneuver Naruto's engorged cock was revealed and Sasuke went straight for the kill.

Do not pass go, do not collect $200. But if you can get it all in your mouth you get a gift voucher for Mc Donalds… and maybe a visit to Park Lane.

Sasuke surrounded the waiting dick with his mouth and Naruto made a sound like a howling wolf, followed by a whining moan.

Giving a blowjob, Sasuke assumed, was much like eating a lollypop. He used that general principle used on the lollypop for inspiration as he sucked and licked and teased and sucked a lot more. It didn't taste as good as a lollypop but the noises Naruto was making made it ten times better than a bit of sugar on a stick. It ended with a cry of release. Naruto's head hit the pavement with a nast crack when he threw it back in utter rapture and Sasuke was forced to swallow a few trillion of Naruto spermies.

Sasuke slumped down beside Naruto, lazily reaching out to tuck a spent penis back into the pants and zip things back up again.

Naruto grinned; that stupid, amazing grin that Naruto loved.

"I never saw…" The blonde began.

"… a purple cow."

"I never hope to see one."

"But I can tell you anyhow."

"I'd rather see than be on!"

"That poem doesn't make any fucking sense."

"I know."

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto spent the next few moments giggling like a madman. Well, maybe that poem wasn't so unfair. It might be stupid at first but it had led to mighty good things. In any case, any future references to purple cows were bound to remind Sasuke of this day. He made a mental note to stay away from kids storybooks. Getting a hard-on from 'Neddy the Purple Elephant goes for a walk' might be a hard one to explain.

"Hey Sasuke… you gonna come over tonight?"

There were memories to be made before they both ran off to college.

"Are you going to screw me properly in a bed?"

"Damn straight."

"I'll be over at five."


End file.
